Hartstorm Fanfictions/Redstripe's Prophecy
thumb|320px Hallo ! Fijn dat je meeleest! Dit is mijn boek Redstripe's Prophecy! Wil je meer weten!? Blijf dat dit te gekke verhaal voort lezen! Met Vriendelijke Groeten! De Auteur Hartstorm Een Dappere Jonge Krijger van de RivierClan, genaamd Roodstreep Is bekend bij alle Clans, en word nog bekender als hij kittens heeft van zijn partner Regenbloem. De leiders zijn erg onder de indruk van Roodstreep. Tot dan : Dat de SterrenClan een profetie verstuurd, naar alle vier leiders en de medicijnkatten. Als Roodstreep het ontdekt denkt hij dat hij alleen veilig is in de DonderClan. Iedereen accepteert hem meteen, en Leeuwster is erg blij voor hem in de Clan mogen te noemen. Maar een ongeluk gebeurt, en er onthult een geheim dat niemand had verwacht, Roodstreep probeert alles te doen voor toch iets te bewijzen. Iemand probeert Roodstreep loyaliteit in twijfel te trekken. Niemand weet wie het is en snel komen alle katten er achter. Het is alleen maar van de RivierClan *Roodkit - de verteller van het boek, Roodkit een kleine kater die een wens doet, dat niet zo goed bij de SterrenClan, hij speelt een grote rol! *Lavendelbloessem - de moeder van Roodkit, had nog twee andere kittens van het zelfde nest, maar die zijn gestorven, Lavendelbloessem is erg bezorgd over Roodkit. *Stroomster - De leider van de RivierClan, ze is erg lief, maar kan soms woest overkomen, ze kan niet zo snel een band met iemand hechten. : Binnenkort Roodkit is een kitten van het nest van bekende katten van de RivierClan Lavendelbloessem en Stekelklauw. Roodkit was naar de sterrenhemel aan het kijken, hij was stiekem voor de ingang gaan zitten. Hij bleef maar keken, hij werd niet eens moe. Opeens kwam er een vallende ster. Roodkit keek verbaasd zijn moeder Lavendelbloessem had verteld als er een vallende ster kwam. Mocht je een wens doen. Roodkit deed meteen een wens, Roodkit hoopte zo dat zijn wens uitkomt. Opeens was de vallende ster weg! Paar katten kwamen aan een poel samen te praten. Opeens sprak de vroegere Medicijnkat van de RivierClan Sterpels "We hebben een wens gekregen" zei Sterpels schor. "Zullen we die laten uitkomen!? Ja of nee?" Sterpels keek twijfelachtig naar de andere katten. Opeens kwam een mooie lavendel-achtige kat. Paarsster de vroegere leidér voor Scheurster. "Ik zou denken van niet" antwoordde Paarsster "Heb je de voorspelling niet gezien van de kit die de wens jezelf gedaan!" Alle katten die rond de poel waren keken verbaasd naar Paarsster "Wat is dan die voorspelling!?" Riep een van de SterrenClankatten. Paarsster keek nijdig naar de SterrenClankat die dat vroeg "Hoe durf je zoiets te vragen!?" Zei Paarsster nijdig. De SterrenClankat zag haar nijdige blik en dook ineen. Paarsster was nooit een van de makkelijke katten geweest, snel op haar teen getrapt. Niemand wist haar vroegere leven, maar geruchten gingen rond want ze had maar 8 levens gekregen de leider ervoor had de keuze gemaakt voor een ander leven te beginnen. "Wat doen we nu!?" Zei Sterpels die nog steeds op een keuze en een antwoord wachtte. Uilvacht rekkte haar uit, hij was een dappere krijger en sterfte als een oudste "Mischien, zullen we beter die wens niet laten uitkomen" zei Uilvacht "En laten we wachten, wat de voorspelling is" alle SterrenClankatten knikten en waren akkoord met de keuze, alle katten gingen stil weg, ze waren precies hier nooit geweest. Roodkit zat te spelen met Tijgerkit, Tijgerkit was een van de jongen van een andere Moederkat Geelwolk, de docher van Waterlelie, de commandant van de RivierClan, opeens roepte Lavendelbloessem Roodkit "Roodkit! roodkit! Roodkit!" Bleef Lavendelbloessem roepen Roodkit ging naar Lavendelbloessem en zei gedag tegen Tijgerkit. "WAar was je nou!?" Zei Lavendelbloessem bezorgd "Ik wil mijn laatste Kitten, niet kwijt!" Lavendelbloessem had nog twee andere kittens die werden meegenomen door een havik. "Ik was met Tijgerkit aan het spelen" piepte Roodkit. Lavendelbloesem pakte Roodkit aan zijn nekvel en ging de kraamkamer in voor hem te verzorgen. Hij moest ook gaan slapen. Misstaart, Zeetand en Vederpoot kwamen térug van hun patrouille met veel prooi. Vederpoot was de oudere zus van Tijgerkit, ze was redelijk lief, maar kon snel nijdig worden. Dus Vederpoot had de strengste mentor Klauwveder hij stond bekend als een scherpe tong, Vederpoot kon niks tegen hem zeggen en alleen maar gehoorzamen. Roodkit keek graag naar Vederpoot hoe zij haar klusjes deed, want Vederpoot deed dat nooit graag. Stekelklauw zijn vader kwam voorbij en gaf mij een lik " Dag, Roodkit!" Zei hij "Gaat het goed met je en Lavendelbloessem!" Ik keek naar mijn vader zo groot en zo lief ik knikte gretig en blij! Hij was de allerliefste vader die ik kon wensen! Lavendelbloessem kwam naar buiten en zag Stekelklauw. Lavendelbloesem gaf een lik aan Stekelklauw "Het gaat heel goed met ons!" antwoordde Lavendelbloessem. Stekelklauw knikte en liep weer verder. "Lavendelbloessem?" Zei Roodkit "Wanneer mag ik mijn leerlingen-ceremonie doen?" Lavendelbloessem keek naar Roodkit "Als je 6 Manen bent" antwoordde Lavendelbloessem "En dat ben je nog niet" Roodkit keek triestig naar de grond en ging naar zijn nestje. Spikkelstaart, Wilghart en Kraaipoot gingen op patrouille, stiekem is Roodkit hem gevolgd, Lavendelbloessem had niks opgemerkt. "Goed, we gaan prooi vangen voor de Clan" zei Wilghart tegen Kraaipoot, Kraaipoot is nu de leerling van Wilghart. Kraaipoot knikte en deed wat hem gezegd heeft. Roodkit keek naar Kraaipoot hij was de oudste van de leerlingen, dus kon binnenkort krijger worden. Opeens snoof Kraaipoot, "Er volgt een kat ons" antwoordde Kraaipoot. Roodkit dook ineen, ze hadden door dat iemand hem volgde. Roodkit liep meteen weg. Hij had een geheime tunnel gevonden voor snel naar de kraamkamer te gaan, daar was hij Lavendelbloessem en de andere Moederkatten zaten te slapen stil, ging hij ook slapen. De patrouille was weer terug maar had niks gezegd over dat er een kat was die hem had gevolgd. Kraaipoot ging naar Vederpoot. Roodkit hoorde Kraaipoot zeggen "Ik mag binnenkort krijger worden!" antwoordde Kraaipoot gretig. "Spijtig jij nog niet" Roodkit zag dat Vederpoot, Kraaipoot jaloers aankeek "Het is niet eerlijk dat jij al krijger mag worden en ik niet!" Reageerde Vederpoot fel. Roodkit zag Kraaipoot acherdeinsen en dacht "Het is Kraaipoot zijn schuld toch niet, dat Vederpoot geen krijger kon worden!?" dacht Roodkit na. Opeens kwam Klauwveder "Als je zo blijft voortdoen" Grauwde Kraaiveder "Word je zeker geen krijger!" Vederpoot keek Kraaiveder aan "Jij bent een stomme Vossenstront!" Gromde Vederpoot "Jij hebt geen recht voor mij te leren hoe ik een krijger kan worden" opeens zag Roodkit dat Vederpoot angstig keek naar Klauwveder, ze wist wat er ging gebeuren! "Vooruit grote mond!" Snauwde Klauwveder "Doe de teken van de oudsten weg en van de Moederkatten en de kittens, ververs het mos van de oudsten en de Moederkatten en geef hun prooi! Morgen doe je dat nog is en nog is! Tot dat je hebt nagedenkt wat je hebt gedaan!" Vederpoot knikte en liep weg met een hangende staart, "Ga je nu niet beetje te ver!?" antwoordde Stroomster. Klauwveder keek haar nijdig aan "Ze verdient het gewoon!" Snauwde Klauwveder. Klauwveder vertrok met een nijdig gezicht. : Binnenkort meer. Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Verhalen